


Tease Me One More Time and you'll See What Happens

by psychoticantisepticeye



Series: Resistance Required [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Begging, Hickeys, M/M, Neck Kissing, Punishment, Teasing, informal BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticantisepticeye/pseuds/psychoticantisepticeye
Summary: Ross gave Dan's first punishment, which was  Abstinence of any form sexual contact. Danny decided to go against so. For that, he has to now submit himself to a second punishment.





	Tease Me One More Time and you'll See What Happens

**Author's Note:**

> OMG IT'S BEEN FOR FUCKING EVER SINCE I'VE POSTED ON HERE! COLLEGE IS THE REASON WHY I DON'T HAVE A LIFE ANYMORE!
> 
> Sorry about that...it just needed to come out. Anyways, it's my first Rubberbang fic! AAAAAHHH! I've been working on it since June! I started it before I posted the first chapter of 72 Hours ( chapter five will be posted eventually, I promise ) and I redid it a lot, storywise. Heck, at first, it wasn't supposed to be a 2-part series! So it's to tell you that I've been working like crazy on this one! 4 months! 
> 
> Also, I immediately want to apologise for any mistakes in the fanfiction. I also I've had a lot of problems with Psychopathy concerning that (even though the site fucked up on me hen I posted the first chapter but that's details).
> 
> Basically, hope y'all will enjoy! 
> 
> Good reading, lovelies!

It's been 10 days and Danny had enough of this torture. He had enough of being only able to look but not allowed to touch. He needed Ross desperately and he needed to get his attention somehow. Once he saw Arin leaving the grumpspace, walking towards him, a smirk appeared on his face.

'' The keys are all yours and there's only Ross in the room. Have fun '' Arin told him, laughing afterwards.

'' Thanks, Arin. I really owe you one '' Danny answered to him in return, before entering the grumpspace. Once he entered the grumpspace, he noticed that Ross had his headphones on. An obvious smirk appeared on his face once again as he locked the door to the room. He walked towards what he desires most at the moment and took off his headphones.

'' What the- Dan what are you doing? '' Ross asked nervously and gripped on to his desk when he felt his lover's lip on his neck. As he felt Dan sucking on his neck, leaving hickeys here and there, he bit his lip hard; avoiding completely the option of moaning.

'' I don't know why you're even thinking of resisting me, Ross. I know you want this as badly as I do '' Danny whispered in his ear, biting softly his ear lobe afterwards. A small whimper came out of the younger man, not expecting that.

'' You're right on that. I do want you Danny but a punishment remains a punishment. You had four more days left to it and what you just did, broke it '' the Australian announced to his submissive partner. He rotates his chair in order to face Danny and gets up. 

'' You're definitely going to regret this Dan '' he warned him before dragging him to the couch and push his lover onto it, straddling him. He grinds on Dan's crotch area, earning moans from him.

'' I'll be honest. Right now I'd fuck you so hard you wouldn't walk straight tomorrow and the day after that. But you've been a bad boy Danny. Bad boys get spanked you know '' Ross told him as he unbuttons and removes the older man's skinny jeans. Then followed sliding off his boxers. He got off of Danny and ordered him to bend over the couch.

'' Now tell me Dan, how many words is there in ''I don't know why you're even thinking of resisting me Ross, I know you want this as badly as I do'' '' he asked him.

'' T-twenty-three '' he hesitantly answered.

'' Twenty-Three it is '' said Ross, slapping Dan's bare ass hard enough to make his little slut moan.

'' At least you could of warn me-aaah! Fuck! '' Danny managed to say. 

Another sharp slap was given, resulting to another moan escaping Dan's dirty mouth. When all twenty-three sharp slaps on the ass were given by Ross, Danny felt breathless, not to mention that he was slowly becoming desperate.

" If you thought that was teasing, you'll beg for my dick once I'm done with you " Ross whispered in his ear as he slipped a finger inside of Danny, making him cry out of pleasure.

" Fuck Ross...A little warning would be- augh fuck, more... more, please... " The submissive attempted to beg but all forms of begging were ignored as his master pushed in a second finger inside of him, fingering him slightly faster, making Danny moan even more.

" You had to break that punishment too, fucking slut " Ross told his sub as a sharp slap hits Dan's sensitive ass, still prepping him.

" ARGH! Ross, p-please I-I won't last if you- FUCK! " Danny begged pathetically as Ross slid a third finger inside of him, taking all fingers out moments later. Dan remained bent over the couch, panting heavily. 

" Y-you can leave me like this if you want. T-that would be a good punishment " Dan nervously suggested, obviously not wanting so. As much as Ross wanted to do that, he wasn't going to. Dan's eyes widen as he heard the sound of Ross unbuckling his belt.

" W-what are you doing, Ross? " Danny asked, slightly worried of what's happening next. He turned around to see Ross naked, waist down. He also noticed that Ross had a huge smirk on his face.

" What I said I wanted to do, earlier. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you sure as hell won't be walking straight tomorrow. And the days after that " The dominant announced to him, making Danny all hot and bothered once again. Dan walked over to Ross and kissed him deeply, knocking down Ross' guard. Still kissing, Dan picks up his lover, indirectly forcing his partner to wrap his own legs around Danny's waist. Dan clumsily walked over to the couch, without dropping Ross (surprisingly). They both made out for awhile until Ross remained breathless.

" Not that I minded everything that just happened, but why? " Ross asked shyly, slightly embarrassed of how easily Danny and his spontaneity can take over a situation.

" I did that to show you that I'm not mad at you and you shouldn't be mad at me even though of the voluntary mistake I made. As much I loved the sexual tension you were setting up, I still felt your anger towards me, Ross. So much of that bottled up anger and you could have ended up hurting me and I know that it's the last thing you want to do " Dan explained clearly. Ross remained quiet, even though the augmentation of blood rushing in the Australian's cheeks spoke for itself.

" Ross, I know you're stubborn and you've been buried in your work lately. I know you're very tense. I also know that your resistance to my "surprise attack" was voluntary " Dan continued. 

" I know where you're going with this and it's not happening. There's no way in hell that I'm letting you take over me- what the- aaaah "

" That's right babygirl, don't hold it back " Dan told Ross, who moaned loudly since Danny was leaving hickeys on his collarbone. As Danny kept making his way down, Ross became needier, desperation slowly creeping up on him.

" Danny, I-I...holy fuckkking shit you're...you're fucking amazing at t-this " Ross managed to say while his sub gave him the blowjob of his life. It was since forever that Dan gave him a blowjob. In little time was he close; It's when Danny stopped. With no waste of time, he lifted Ross to make him sit on his pre-cum slicked dick. A loud moan came from the original dominant, who was now burying his face in the crook of Dan's neck due to pure embarrassment. Both of them moved in sync, distributing pleasure all over both flustered bodies. Sadly, it only lasted a short time for Ross,who was already so close to orgasm thanks to Dan's previous blowjob. Cum ends up on both bodies, mainly the abdomen area. When Ross looks at the mess he made, his cheeks are once again strawberry red. 

" Okay, what got you so flustered now?" Dan asked as he grabbed Kleenex from the table near them to clean up the mess Ross made on both of them.

"The fact that I - I had no control over what happened a-and I kinda liked it " Ross admitted shyly, unexpectedly earning a short but sweet kiss from the current love of his life. They both smiled.

" So does that mean- "

" Yes, you will be able to dominate me a bit more often, Danny " Ross admitted, hiding well the embarrassment he had simply saying those exact words. Once they both cleaned up the mess, they both got dressed and get ready to leave the grumpspace. When Dan is looking for his car keys, he notices Ross with a shit-eating grin. 

Bitch took his car keys.

"I know that Barry is spending a few days at Arin's. That means that you're all alone in the apartment " Ross says matter-of-factly. He got closer to His loved one.

"That means I can properly thank you for the pleasure you gave me " whispers the master, sending shivers down the submissive's spine. Dan, shook by Ross' statement, remained frozen and inevitably flustered. After another of many needy kisses they shared, the couple quickly made their way to Dan's car, in the goal of heading to Dan's apartment.


End file.
